


Your Only Friend

by Adrastiana



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrastiana/pseuds/Adrastiana
Summary: Jadeite wants Nephrite to leave him alone. But when Nephrite shows up intoxicated, Jadeite is forced to deal with some feelings as Nephrite exposes a little too much of his own heart.





	Your Only Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn you that there's some drunken sexual harassment going on in this fic. Just in case anyone doesn't want to read something with that sort of content.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer!" I spat. "Just leave me be already."  


But Nephrite just stood there saying nothing. He just smiled and stared at me. I didn't know what to say or do to get him out of my room. When he became this stubborn it was impossible to do anything until he himself decided to leave. And this time he seemed off somehow. I really didn't want to deal with whatever was up with him tonight. So I decided to just turn around and ignore him. It was worth a shot I guess. Nothing else had ever worked.  


He appeared right in front of me. "Nice trick," I said sarcastically. "Even the lowest ranking youma can do that from birth."  


Nephrite just laughed at me. It was so loud that it hurt my ears. And it was terrifying. He sounded like a lunatic.  


I clenched my fists and teeth. "What the hell is your problem? I told you-"  


Then he got really close. Inches away from my face. "C'mon Jadeite. Loosen up a bit."  


His words were slightly slurred and his breath had a strange smell to it. Why hadn't I noticed this before? What the hell was going on?"  


"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" I spat, pushing him away from me. I was getting really angry now. I'd had enough. If I had to eject him by force I would. I didn't care how badly I got hurt. That bastard had to go.  


"I'm not making fun of you," Nephrite said. "I'm just trying to get you to loosen up. Why won't you loosen up? Have some fun. You're so beautiful..."  


He sounded really bad. Like his brain was screwed up. "Did Queen Beryl zap you in the head or something?" I asked.  


Nephrite laughed again. Thankfully not as loud as the last time. I really hate the sound of laughter.  


"No. I'm fine. Really. Just fine."  


And then he started swaying. Like he couldn't get his equilibrium in check. I was really starting to think he was brain damaged.  


"You're pretty dense," he laughed, falling down on the bed. He was laughing again. It was too loud. "You are so.... dense."  


Then it hit me. Maybe I was really a little dense. All this time he had been like this. From the moment he first propositioned me. "You've been drinking!"  


"Man, you are slow," he replied. "Yes, I've been drinking. A lot actually."  


"Well get out!"  


He ignored me. What was I expecting from someone who was so inebriated?  


"They really don't have much in the alcohol department here. But on Earth-"  


"People like you shouldn't be allowed to set foot on Earth. No self control," I said venomously, pointing towards the door. "Now get out!"  


"No, I won't,"  


I really couldn't take it anymore. I'd have to drag him out. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled. But damn he was heavy. In all my anger I forgot that he was a lot stronger than me and should be on my guard. He grabbed my arm and pushed me down on the bed. He was staring right into my eyes. I felt so humiliated. Not to mention terrified. What if he threw up on me? Isn't that what drunk people did when they had too much? Honestly the thought of being covered in regurgitated booze scared me more than his perverted ambitions. I could deal with inebriated groping that probably wouldn't go anywhere given his condition. But not vomit. Anything but that.  


"Get the hell off!"  


He shook his head. "No. I don't want to. C'mon Jadeite. Be nice."  


I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. I tried to get away but he trapped me between his arms.  


"Why?" I asked. "Why won't you leave me alone already! I hate you! I can't stand you!"  


Suddenly he got off and sat beside me. I was finally able to escape.  


"You don't mean that..."  


I sat up and smoothed out my uniform. How dare he wrinkle it. "I do mean it. You're not very nice to me."  


"I'm nicer to you than anyone else here," he said. "I'm your only friend. You're my only friend."  


"That's supposed to make me feel better?" I said, appalled that he had the nerve to insinuate we were the best of friends. "It doesn't. Why would you come here drunk and harass your only friend? That doesn't sound very friendly to me."  


He shrugged. "I started drinking this scotch. Very expensive stuff. But worth it. But I was alone. I thought of you. So I came here."  


"That's it?" I was expecting more, but he just hung his head down. It was nearly a minute before he spoke again.  


"Actually I was going to invite you over to share it with me. But I didn't think you'd want to. You never want to do anything. You always reject my offers. You're very boring, you know that?"  


"I guess I don't like what you have to offer," I said bitterly.  


"That's cold. I only came here to see you. I hesitated for a long time because you always push me away. So I guess I drank up most of that scotch. Maybe all of it. And maybe a bottle of something else too. I don't remember. If I were human I'd be passed out by now. But I'm at my limit. I can't even stand up. I made a mistake I guess. I'm so out of it..."  


I didn't know what to say. He actually made me feel like he was the victim here. I knew he had a thing for me. But I assumed it was purely physical. Then again he was a strange person. He was too aloof for his own good. As materialistic as he was shallow, Nephrite had become too addicted to the temptations of Earth. He may not have laughed as much at my failures as the others did, but he was setting himself up for failures of his own.  


"Look," I began, "The way you live is dangerous. Sometimes it feels like you're drifting away from our goals."  


"What do you mean?" He asked, his head still down.  


"And you say I'm dense? You can't even see what you've become. You spend too much time on Earth consorting with humans and enjoying all of the filth that they create and consume. You're becoming like them. It's disgusting."  


"It's just research," He said. Gathering intelligence on the enemy. And the stars are so beautiful..."  


"You may have Beryl fooled with that but you don't fool me. And I'm the one everyone calls a fool."  


That's when he looked up at me and repeated that nonsense about the stars again.  


"The stars are really beautiful. Conjuring up their image here just can't compare. I want to show you the stars..."  


"I don't care about the stars," I said.  


He stared at me with lonely eyes. The feeling I got from that look was both confusing and disgusting.  


"I don't know how anyone could feel that way..."  


I tried to ignore it. I thought maybe he was trying to get me to feel bad for him. I've seen Zoisite do that with Kunzite and it's revolting. But the look in his eyes...  


"It's alright," He said tiredly. "I just thought you might enjoy looking at the stars on Earth."  


I really didn't want to talk to Nephrite anymore. I'd seen the stars on Earth too. What was so special about them? Who the hell would care about something like that? He was starting to sway again and his eyes kept fluttering shut. Maybe he didn't know what he was saying. "Look," I began, hoping that I could convince him that it was time to leave. "I think you need to go-"  


But I couldn't finish because the bastard cut me off with more nonsense. "I have another bottle of that scotch. We can drink it together sometime. It's good."  


"I don't really want to drink that stuff with you," I said. But he was half asleep now and he'd fall right onto the floor if I didn't do something. Normally I'd let him fall. But after that look I just couldn't do it. It made me feel weak and foolish. But I couldn't help it. I cursed myself for giving in and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down on the bed. I thought it would be hard because he was so out of it. But he went down like a domino. And there went my last chance to get rid of him. He mumbled something that I'm sure was perverted in some way and then rolled over on his side, fast asleep.  


"I guess I'll have to let you sleep it off here," I said, wondering where the hell I was supposed to sleep. I sat down on the bed and looked at Nephrite. He seemed peaceful enough and I wasn't about to wake him up and start this all over again. I wasn't even sure if it was possible to wake him now. There was enough room next to him to lay down comfortably. And it's not like he'd harass me in that state. He was out cold. So I just laid down. After all, it was my bed anyway.  


"I might regret this later," I said to a sleeping Nephrite. "But I'll give you this one. Just this one time. But if you ever look at me like that again..."  


When I woke up Nephrite was gone. I thought I felt the essence of his lips on mine. Did he dare steal a kiss? He really should pay for that. What a perverted bastard. Who does he think he is?  


I tried to lie to myself and and pretend I was relieved at his absence. But I felt some disappointment. Not that I even knew what I'd say to him if he were still here. But I felt something strange well up inside me. As if I needed to make amends. For what though? "Sorry I was annoyed by your drunken sexual harassment Nephrite. Please forgive me."  


The thought nauseated me. But I really didn't understand what I was feeling or why it bothered me so much. I just hoped he came to his senses after he woke up. Maybe he didn't remember our conversation at all. That would really be for the best. He really is a bigger fool than I am sometimes.  



End file.
